Peter Sam
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Saddle tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-2ST |wheels=6 |top_speed=25 mph |designer(s)=Kerr, Stuart & Co. |builder(s)=California Works |year_built=1920 |arrived_on_sodor=1920 |number= * MSR 4 (Formerly) * SR 4 |railway= * Mid Sodor Railway (Formerly) * Skarloey Railway |owner(s)= * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (Formerly) * The Owner (RWS) * Sir Topham Hatt (T&F; S4-S7) * Mr. Percival (T&F; S9 onwards) }}Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr Peter Sam - originally known as Stuart, after his builder, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Personality Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is extremely enthusiastic, eager and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning and good mannered. He can also be somewhat prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is kind and hard-working to a fault, and seldom grumbles about late hours and/or extra work. He accepts whatever job he gets and is always nice to the coaches and trucks, unlike Sir Handel. Despite being friendly with everyone, he can be quite vengeful sometimes - when the bigger engines, such as Henry or Duck, tease him or cause him to misunderstand something, he can get very angry and wish to get payback on them. Technical Details Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas, a Kerr Stuart Tattoo Class 0-4-2ST that originally worked on the Corris Railway. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Four other Tattoo locomotives are also preserved, including a replica on the Corris Railway. PeterSam'sBasis.jpg|Peter Sam's basis Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted dark green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the SR's standard livery; red with blue and yellow lining, with his name painted on the sides of his saddle tank in yellow. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red lining and brass fittings (the same colours from when he was originally Stuart on the Mid Sodor Railway). He has red and gold name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted dark green, like in the television series. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 22' - Counting on Nia (cameo) Trivia *The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Awdry's model of Stuart was at the Rev. Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. *Peter Sam's large scale model is currently on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Yokohama, Japan. *Peter Sam's small scale model (used in the fourth and fifth seasons) with a slate truck was sold at Vectis for £2600. *Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas, so that his CGI Series render would resemble Edward Thomas as closely as possible. This was also done with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Rusty. *Peter Sam's small scale model had bent side rods throughout the fourth and fifth seasons. *Steven Kynman gives Peter Sam a Welsh accent; reflecting his basis' origins. *His original Wooden Railway toy along with Thomas' both made a cameo appearance in an episode of Australia's Funniest Home Videos. *Peter Sam has undergone numerous modifications through the television series, including: **Series 4: ***The special funnel, which appears to be more of a simple square funnel than a Giesl Ejector design. This was because the old funnel was never taken off, and the special funnel was essentially a shroud that hid the old one. **Series 5 (Large scale model only): ***His buffers changed from grey to silver. ***His eyes and nose became slightly larger. ***His running board changed shape slightly. ***His eyebrows changed shape. **Series 6: ***His buffers were painted black. ***His whistle changed shape slightly. ****Its sound also changed to a muted version of Duncan's. **Series 7: ***He shared Duncan's whistle sound. **Series 9: ***Peter Sam had Emily's seventh series whistle sound until the twelfth series. It was also re-used for Freddie. ***His whistle became taller and changed shape completely. ***A permanent tail-lamp was added. **Series 12: ***His face became smaller. **Blue Mountain Mystery: ***His square funnel was altered to an accurate Giesl Ejector. ***His footplate and sandboxes were painted black. ***He gained a new whistle sound. ***The lower round window on the back of his cab was replaced with two small doors, just like his basis. ***A handrail was added across the top of his smokebox. ***His regular one valve whistle was updated to a two valve whistle just like his real counterpart. It also budged up and down until the seventeenth series. ***His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. ***His tail lamp changed to a removable Talyllyn-styled lamp. ***Sanding gear was added. ***His green livery became more vibrant than it was in the ninth series. ***Extra lining near the top of his cab. **Series 17: ***Permanent lamp and lamp irons. ***His filler cap and dome changed from green to black. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines